Icha Icha of the Dead: The Sword
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto befriends Saeko as they slay their way through the Undead and recognizes her bloodthirsty skills as traits for zombie slaying expeditions alongside him. NarutoxSaeko and Implied TakashixRei. For Icha Icha of the Dead 1st Anniversary and Sketchfan's birthday. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed.


We're back in action for both the 3rd entry and 1st anniversary celebration of my _**Icha Icha of the Dead**_ as Naruto meets the bloodthirsty HOTD fan-favorite Saeko Busujima as they slash their way through the hordes of Them in his undying goal of bringing Tokonosu's survivors to safety and bonds with her along the way for my friend and beta-reader _**Sketchfan's**_ birthday.

Since I've kept you all waiting for far too long, let's get reading done and as usual, I'd appreciate you leaving behind a review if you like the story and have the time.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Highschool of the Dead.  
**_ **Note:** This story takes place not very long after the HANE explosion seen in episode 12 of the anime and only Yuuki, Kawamoto, and Taniuchi have switched to Takashi's group and as with the previous two entries, Naruto doesn't have Ten-Tails chakra or Madara's set of Rinnegan.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

In the ruins of Tokonosu, Takashi, his group, and Naruto looked down a long street to see a legion of Them in the center while their newest members had looks of apprehension on their faces.

"Feast your eyes because in the world we're living in now, this is what we're going to stare in the face every minute until Naruto gets us out of this hellhole." Saya said as Saeko drew her Murata-Tou and looked to the horde of zombies lumbering about with Naruto whipping out two of his Hiraishin knives and forming some shadow clones.

"That's Onbetsu Bridge?" Naruto asked while noticing said place in the distance before sending one of the clones off to the direction and he looked to them.

"Dead ahead." Takashi nodded.

"Do you think the apartment's still in one piece?" Kohta asked.

"If none of Them have infested it, I think it'll be fine but with that explosion…" Shizuka said.

"No problem, Shizuka. I told you guys I've got something up my sleeve to get the place working." Naruto said.

"So you're an electrician now, too?" Saeko slyly asked and Naruto only grinned at them.

"Trust me; I'll get you there safe and sound but for now…" The blonde said while looking at the undead.

"They're not people anymore but…" Taniuchi said.

"That's right; they're not so don't let that keep you from doing what you have to." Kohta said while cocking his Armalite AR-10 (T) and Naruto looked to Taniuchi before chucking a Hiraishin knife down the street into the throat of one zombie with his head falling to the ground in result.

"Kohta's right. These things aren't sick, alive, or even humans anymore. Now, if you want to live, if you wanna survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fight, right here! Right now!" Naruto said while Saeko was the first at his side with her drawn katana as Saya prepped her Luger and smiled at the shinobi with his encouraging words reminding her of her father's view on surviving against Them.

"You're such a man, Naruto-kun; I'm impressed." Saeko said as the undead began lumbering at them.

"All right, back to back it is." Naruto said.

"Like that Hugh Jackman movie?" Saeko smiled.

 _* **Search and Destroy** by Metallica begins*_

"Exactly." Naruto said while another clone brought Kohta to a good distance for sniping while Takashi stood on his other side with Saya and Yuuki staying back to guard Arisu. Without a word from any of them, Naruto and the four charged to the standing zombies that Kohta and the high-altitude clones hadn't dispatched with Saeko leaping forward with the shinobi alongside her.

Saeko was the first to cleave the head of the nearest Undead with Naruto simultaneously slamming his foot into the face of another and completely removed his head. Either of them twisted and were now back to back with Takashi blasting of the Undead through the chops and Rei followed suit by impaling another through her throat.

Taniuchi wielded an aluminum bat and smashed the skull of one in as Kawamoto attacked with a sledgehammer in hand while Naruto slew another zombie in two. Thanks to Kohta's shooting and the clones having dispatched the larger amount of Them, Naruto extended his knife's blade to its katana length and channeled his Wind Release as he ran a nearby zombie through.

With the power of his Rasengash, Naruto caused the Undead being to explode to pieces and the chunks of decayed flesh scattered about just as he thrust his weapon into another with Saeko's sword impaling more undead. Briefly sharing a glance with the other, they switched places just in time for skewer another pair of Them as they ripped their blades free and the blonde smashed his foot into his zombified victims; blood erupting from both this and the earlier impalements.

Looking around, Takashi's group and Naruto confirmed that the legion was now wiped out with he and Saeko looking to each other with respecting smiles.

"Goddamn, Naruto-kun, I love watching you work." Saeko said and the blonde grinned with a loud explosion sounding off in the far distances with all present looking unsurprised as Zero barked.

"There go your friends again." Shizuka said and Naruto, who was assigned to wipe out any of Them and/or evacuate any civilians within the interior of Tokonosu while several shinobi went after the ones on the outside, only nodded at this statement.

"Naruto-san, how many of your friends are here again?" Arisu asked as they continued to Rika's place.

"I'd say a ton of the best shinobi from all over so aside from having badass me, you and every survivor here are in good hands." Naruto smiled while patting Arisu's head before teleporting them to Rika's place through his Hiraishin skills to find a multitude of Them lying in pieces on the ground while said girl did her best not to look at the house where her father had died as Saya and Kohta walked on either side of her for support. Takashi, on the other hand, looked over at the house and noticed the door lying on the ground with several of the windows shattered.

" _Good riddance."_ Takashi thought from seeing the state of the house and assumed this either meant the inhabitants had been driven out of their home or was one of the slain Undead lying about. Walking up to the open gate, Naruto guided them inside and Shizuka absentmindedly flicked a light switch before the lights coming on.

"Hey, the lights are working!" Shizuka smiled.

"Question is how are the lights still working after that explosion?" Rei asked.

"Is there some kind of anti-EMP protecting the place, Shizuka-sensei?" Taniuchi asked and the busty blonde put a finger to her cheek in deep thought.

"Like something on the roof?" Kohta said and Shizuka beamed.

"Oh, that's right! I just remembered Rika has same triple copper plating built into the roof here!" Shizuka said.

"Wait, you live here and just now remembered that?" Yuuki asked with a puzzled look.

"Yep!" Shizuka asked in all her ditzy glory and left her friends at a loss for words for a time.

"You guys all rest up here while I see if that 7-Eleven has anything for you guys to eat." Naruto said with Saeko stepping near him.

"Count me in." Saeko said and knowing she was hoping to find more of Them to slaughter, he only nodded to her with Takashi holding down the fort and they made their way down the street to the convenience store.

"Hey, Saeko?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Saeko asked.

"I know how much you love chopping them to death and didn't get to raise your Undead body count record, so how would you feel about a sparring match with yours truly for some swordplay relief?" Naruto offered and Saeko smiled at this.

"Though I don't hold anything against you for slaying most of them, I'm not one to turn down an offer like this." Saeko said as she rested her hand on the hilt of her blade and Naruto gave her an approving look while they made their way onto the bridge. Once he made sure none of Them were nearby, he removed a Hiraishin knife and extended the blade while staring down Saeko with her katana already drawn.

A silence went between them until Saeko sprang forward and swung at Naruto's side before he vaulted over her only to have the purple-haired girl reflectively spin around only to be blocked by him. She reared the katana back before it launching it forward as Naruto brought his blade down onto it and forced it against the street for a time.

With a cocky tilt of his head and taunting gesture with his fingers, Naruto watched the grinning Saeko come at him again in the form of a springing attack and he simply raised the Hiraishin into the air. The blade connected for a while and Naruto held his ground without breaking a sweat while Saeko continued attacking him.

Feigning a swing to his side, Naruto reacted as she had intended and left his other side wide open for striking right as she closed in for the attack. The shinobi spun a single time and clashed his blade against hers while her determination remained strong.

He sprang forward and swung at her while she managed to block him while not noticing the relaxed smile on his face. Naruto and Saeko jumped at the other with they clashed again and again with the shinobi having yet to break a sweat as he gauged her strength.

Saeko eventually swung at Naruto's feet before he swiftly blocked the sword to thrust it skyward before angling his weapon at her and she stood still for a time until they both smiled. He returned his Hiraishin to its standard size and Saeko returned her katana to its sheath as they began heading to the convenience store.

"I got to tell you, Saeko, you'd make a hell of a shinobi with those sword skills of yours." Naruto complimented.

"Coming from you, that means a lot to me." Saeko said with appreciation.

"Even if gauging your strength was like teasing a kitten with a ball of yarn." Naruto said and Saeko raised an eye at him.

"Jesus Christ, we spar and you compare me to a kitten? I think those balls are cutting off the air to your brain." Saeko said as she frowned at him and he raised an eye while chuckling.

"Come on, Saeko, you know I'm kidding."

"Protecting a man's pride is a woman's duty but since there is breaking the rules about being the one to severe it…" Saeko said as she placed her hand on her hilt and Naruto frowned before backing away.

"Saeko, can't we talk about it?" Naruto said and the violet-haired woman only laughed at this as her hand left her hilt to cover her mouth.

"Naruto-kun, you are something else; you can save the world but you haven't a clue when I'm just fucking with you." Saeko said and Naruto's expression relaxed at her true mood revealed.

"What I can say?" Naruto spoke and Saeko continued laughing.

"I never had any intent on besting you in sparring so your view isn't anything for me to be bothered by." Saeko smiled to him.

"Well, you know…" Naruto smiled back as they entered the store and found some meat stored away in the freezer to cook before returning to Rika's apartment.

 _Later into the night_

Naruto walked through the house as most of everyone was asleep with Shizuka and Arisu in the room upstairs with Rika (whom had been found hours ago), Saya and Taniuchi slept on the couch with Kawamoto sleeping alongside the latter, and Kohta was currently showering. As he passed the laundry room where he had last seen Takashi and Rei, he heard the washer thumping around and the latter heavily breathing before he came to the kitchen where Saeko was.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Saeko said and the blonde leaned against the counter while picking up a piece of fruit.

"Yeah?" Naruto spoke.

"Did you ever have trouble fitting into society after you fought in the Shinobi War?" Saeko asked.

"Outside of missing my friends who didn't make it, it wasn't as hard as you'd probably think it'd be. Why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"This undead apocalypse is without a doubt a nightmarish hell, but it was through it that I discovered my bloodlust and…" Saeko started to say.

"You're worried about having to resume an ordinary civilian life after killing so many of Them and seeing them kill people, aren't you?" Naruto said and Saeko nodded to him.

"Well, I've got a few more missions of Them on my plate after this, so I once I tell the Hokage about you and your friends' survival skills, I think he'd be cool with you guys coming with me if you wanted to." Naruto said and Saeko beamed at this.

"You'd do that just for us?" Saeko smiled.

"Like I said before, most shinobi on assignments like this around the globe are pretty much evacuating civilians than they are killing Them and someone who can take Them out like you can be more help than you know to the cause." Naruto said and Saeko gratefully smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, I appreciate it." Saeko said and he nodded to her while patting her shoulder.

"You should get some sleep to see your Dad tomorrow; I'll take care of the rest." Naruto said and Saeko walked past the counter before picking up a sleeping bag she had found in an abandoned Seiyu (Wal-Mart) prior to meeting him.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." Saeko said to him before heading to the living room and turning in for the night as he continued eating his fruit. Even with his shadow clones having eliminated most of Them in the Tokonosu area, he kept a vigilant watch over his new allies for the rest of the night.

 _The Next Day_

Now in Konoha, Naruto watched Takashi's group slowly being reunited with their gathered family members and looked to see Saeko approach with Master Busujima alongside her.

"Naruto-san, you have my deepest gratitude for getting my daughter and her friends out of that hellhole when I was unable to." Master Busujima said with a bow.

"Was just doing my job, but it was my pleasure." Naruto said with a big grin.

"It is mine as well to wish you the best of luck in your future missions against Them." Master Busujima said with Naruto smiling in kind and left the pair to return home. As he gathered his supplies for his next assignment, he thought about his discussion with Saeko the previous night and figured that recommending her to Kakashi right away so soon after reuniting with her father could wait until after she got settled for the time being.

 _Months later_

Naruto and Saeko ran through the streets of Hong Kong with the latter eagerly cutting through one of the remaining undead being's throat and smiling with glee as blood spurted from the wound. Executing a swift twist, she finished her victim with a slash across the chest as she turned her sights on a new target and smashed her boot into the decaying zombie's lower jaw.

Once her head reeled back in result, Saeko thrust the sword through her lower jaw and smiled with glee as blood landed on her. Reveling in the falling blood spattered on her, she tore her sword free and Naruto called out to her as he tossed a kunai in her direction.

She leaned back and the kunai sailed over her chest as her breasts each swung out of the weapon's path before it tore into the skull of one Undead. Naruto raced alongside Saeko as she cut down two more zombies and he impaled a few of them using his Raikiri Spear before wrapping his arm around the bloodthirsty swordswoman.

He shot into the air and formed a Rasenshuriken before unleashing it on the area below. As the zombies were completely obliterated, Naruto and Saeko looked to see a couple of new ones making their way to them and he set them down as some nearby clones tore through the other half.

"Another free-for-all, Naruto-kun?" Saeko smiled.

"Only the best for us, Saeko." Naruto smiled as they descended to the ground and she grinned in battle-ready eagerness while looking at them. While the shadow clones incinerated the other amount of Them with Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage, their original and Saeko went after the other zombies limping their way.

While in their back to back stance, Saeko and Naruto fought their way through the zombies with blood and severed limbs flying through the air until the entire area may as well have been called a graveyard as the duo surveyed their surroundings while she reveled in the adrenaline running throughout her body from their shared slayings.

"That takes care of Hong Kong." Naruto said.

"And there's still plenty for the taking." Saeko smiled before Naruto returned them to Konoha and brought the violet-haired beauty to her new home after reporting to Kakashi.

"I'll go see if Takashi and the others are back if you'd like." Naruto said to Saeko, who only reached to him and trailed her finger down his chin at his thoughtfulness.

"I appreciate the thought but for now, why not get some rest and we'll meet up later?" Saeko smiled.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." Saeko said before going inside her home with the blonde heading to his place and began to reflect on his shared missions with her around the globe in wiping out the zombies walking the planet. While most of their expeditions had reduced the size of Them worldwide, it was uncertain if the population would stay reduced as both shinobi and civilians had yet to discover what had caused them in the first place and even some of the corpse originally kept for examination before being disposed of gave no answers.

Passing a training compound where both Souichiro and Master Busujima trained many of the rescuees recruited to help shinobi fight against Them, Naruto returned home until Saeko appeared at his doorstep offering to cook him dinner as a result of her father training his pupils. Once she prepared dinner wearing the blue kimono from her time at the Takagi estate, she and Naruto chatted in general conversation.

"Saeko, your kendo tournaments never cease to amaze me." Naruto said.

"I could say the same about you and that kickass stamina of yours." Saeko said.

"My stamina? Saeko, out of any zombie apocalypse survivor I've known, no one comes close to having your skills. Are you sure you and your Dad aren't from one of the Five Great Nations instead of Japan?" Naruto asked and Saeko chuckled at this.

"Afraid not, but after living here, I can safely tell you there's no place I'd rather be." Saeko smiled.

"And you're not just saying that because all of the zombie slayings?" Naruto playfully asked and Saeko lightly framed his face as their blue eyes held deep gazes while stroking it with her thumb. Silence followed this as either of them continued looking at the other and Naruto lovingly held her hand to his face.

Although neither of them were aware for a brief moment, their lips started at the other and their eyes shut the minute their lips found the other. The bloodthirsty beauty continued stroking his face as his hands brushed through her violet locks and either of them savored the kiss.

Saeko then licked against his tongue with him following suit and either groaned at the intensity of the licks. The tongues heavily rubbed and tasted the others as Saeko caressed him before she clamped her hands on the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

Both stood up, not paying any mind to the fact that the table could be knocked over, to glide their fingers through the other's hair and Saeko suddenly pounced on the blonde before they fell to the floor.

Pinning him to the floor, she sat astride him and eyed him once he lie with a stunned expression for a time before she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Saeko-chan sure doesn't beat around the bush." Naruto said to the beauty atop him.

"Only when I'm fucking with someone and speaking of which…" Saeko said with a lick of her bottom lip before lowering them back down to his only to be beat to the punch by the eager shinobi as he again kissed the woman and she lie him back on the floor. Naruto and Saeko's tongues fought together as he suddenly pressed her against before he rose to his feet and carried her to the bedroom.

Nibbling on his neck, he found himself in an armchair before he realized what had happened with Saeko keeping at this with her hands opening his kimono to brush her palm on his bare chest and chills rushed up his spine from her playful gnawing. Saeko continued feeling up the blonde's pectoral muscles with her gnawing becoming slow licks that earned groans from him and he ran his hand up her backside.

Saeko successfully planted a series of hickeys on Naruto's neck just as he kissed at her throat and planted yet another on her visible collarbone with this one being more intense to her delight. Purrs sounded from Saeko's full lips as she started loosening his sash to where more of his chest was revealed and he continued with his licks.

"Someone's sure feisty." Naruto chuckled and Saeko put her lips to his ear.

"A man should always take off his clothes first." Saeko said with a sensual blow against his earlobe and he kissed her lips another time before undoing his sash. Now treated to the sight of his bare muscular body, Saeko purred as he let the robe fall off him and lean back into the chair.

" _Knew he had to be hung like a horse with all that energy."_ Saeko thought in satisfaction.

"Your turn now, Saeko-chan." Naruto groaned with the woman wrapping her fingers around his throbbing hilt and pumped it a few times while licking his pectorals with the thrill of her smooth licks causing his pre-cum to seep from his foreskin. His hand moved to her sash to undo it and she slowly yet seductively opened the kimono to present herself in her plum-colored bra with rose prints and dark side-tie thong.

The shinobi's manhood continued to pulsate at the sight of her body and their lips touched once again before he planted yet another kiss on her neck until he kissed the tops of her bosom. Saeko's sultry purrs encouraged Naruto to keep at pleasing her as she freed his growth and he gripped her hide.

The next thing the bloodthirsty woman was on her back on the bed with Naruto atop her and she gave him a playful expression as he undid her bra with his next move freeing her shoulders from the clasps. Saeko found herself giggling at the incredulous expression Naruto had at seeing her bare bosom for the first time that he shortly broke out of as he cupped the beauty's chest and felt up. He smiled at the pliable texture his hands and fingers were both caressing and kneading as the pleased purrs went on and he eyed her tits in anticipation for them to grow in excitement.

Naruto's fingers groped and toyed at Saeko's bust while she encouraged him to come closer with her finger. The moment he leaned in closer, she wrapped her arms and legs around him before using this maneuver to plant him on his back akin to a wrestling move.

He looked up in wonderment as Saeko proudly sat atop him with a smirk growing across her lips and he immediately sat up in time to plant his canines into the right one. The shinobi gnawed on the flesh while taking hold of the other and resuming his kneading; this time moving his thumb beneath her areolae.

Saeko's face flushed at Naruto's careful chewing and handling of her bosom while she stayed in his lap. He grinded his canines on her breast as she held his head to her and moaned at his nonstop squeezing of her bosom.

His thumb settled on her tit and clenched it between that and his index finger before tugging it towards him. Saeko moaned as her buds swelled from her younger lover's foreplay with him opening his mouth to slowly lick against it and switching to the other once he was done.

Naruto's effective licking and tweaking paid off as she felt her womanhood became dampening her thong and his gnawing had a similar effect to her killing methods causing her great arousal. Cupping both of them with either set of thumbs and index fingers holding her tits in place, he caressed them together until she nuzzled his forehead while laying him on his back.

Saeko moved forward with her crotch eventually meeting his mouth while he looked up at her and she grinded herself against him as he smiled beneath her. The blonde undid her side ties and cast her thong to the side before feasting his eyes on her glistening womanhood.

"Go on; lick it." Saeko purred to Naruto just before he impulsively began alternating between licking and sucking her clit as it throbbed with excitement. Watching him with a pleased expression on her face, her soft purrs evolved into higher mewls from his licks and she rested her hands on either side of her.

Naruto listened to her pleased sounds while pleasing her genital region and his tongue lathered her entrance with his hands traveling to her breasts again for the time being. Now resuming his groping, his licking of her clit came to an end to focus on her folds and traced her vaginal lips with his tongue.

He took a hand from Saeko's breast and spread her folds to peer inside at the wet walls until his tongue ventured inside her caverns. The warrior held his remaining hand to her chest in the time he tasted her moist insides and swayed his tongue about within as her lower body wiggled.

"That's it, Naruto-kun. Keep going." Saeko's seductive moans sounded to him with it being music to his ears while simultaneously resorting to pleasing her tit and built her arousal following every lick. From the sounds of Saeko's escalating moans, he knew she wouldn't last long at this with his free hand slowly and smoothly rubbing her clit from top to bottom. Keeping atop her endeared shinobi, she planted her hands on either side of his head and watched him work magic on her womanhood.

Naruto's tongue lathered and wagged against her already soaked insides before she cried out in bliss at her newly reached orgasm. As she reveled in this, Naruto enjoyed her fluids running from within her folds as he greedily licked at them and gathered them on his eager tongue.

No sooner than he was done did Saeko change their position by moving back and facing his cock as it continued to seep pre-cum. Eyeing it intently, she kissed his foreskin as she took hold of his tower and balls alike in both hands before rubbing either of them.

Saeko moved her lips to kiss his balls until she turned to licking them while simultaneously toying with them in her hold and continued to pump his tower all the while. Naruto already felt chills running up his spine from the licks and bounces while she focused on the underside of his testicles.

Lapping at his testicles until they were covered in her spittle, she eyed his pre-cum spilling out of his growth and opened her mouth before engulfing most of it. The blonde moaned at the warmth of Saeko's mouth as she groaned as well in regards to his size and sucked on his cannons.

Working on her head against it once he began to thrust into her mouth, she brushed her fingers on his testicles with her thumb moving in slow circular motion on the nearest one and Naruto sat up for the duration of this. Saeko felt his erection reach deep inside her throat and stirred her tongue against his throbbing foreskin.

Amazed at her skilled tongue, Naruto reached forward and rested his hand atop her head to guide her movements with semen collecting in his swelling growth. Saeko's breasts pressed against his glory to keep it stimulated as the pleased shinobi only grinning and moaning in a husky voice in response while her seductive eyes looked up at him.

" _He's getting close."_ Saeko knew as he continued to expand and vibrate from her tongue licking against his foreskin. Shutting her eyes, she listened to him loudly groaned as his spunk sprayed from his cannon and flowed into her mouth; sticking to the inside of her throat as it gushed down.

She steadily drank his seeds to avoid choking with the blonde patiently waiting for her to finish and set his hand off her head to the side. Lifting her mouth, a mix of semen and spittle ran down her bottom lip until she caught it with a lip.

Once again purring, she climbed onto him and licked against his lips while he wrapped his arms around her while she lie him on his back. Saeko lifted her hips above Naruto's tower and they eyed the other as their lips parted so she could look into his eyes.

"This is your first time?" Saeko asked.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded.

"I'll be gentle for now." She whispered before the older warrior started sinking her pussy down onto his cannon and he gripped the sheets as she took him in. Saeko loudly at his size while getting used to her walls being spread to accommodate him and she rested her hands on his shoulders.

" _Haven't done this in a while but…"_ The blushing Saeko thought with her hips now bringing her down onto him and she smiled at his growth reaching her depths. Naruto moaned while his crotch began to send his erection into her womanhood with her hands cupping his face and pressing her lips against his.

Placing his hands on her peach to keep her in place, Naruto and Saeko versed tongues as they held onto the other and thrust their crotches together. The bed rocked underneath them as he drove his cock into her descending entrance and rubbed it against her walls.

Naruto moaned with Saeko as she rode his glory and her bosom both squished and rubbed against his muscular chest from his agile movements. Still caressing his cheeks, her eyes began to water as their position allowed the tip of his member to strike against the ceiling of her caverns to where they moaned at glee at how incredible the feeling was.

He set his hand on the back of Saeko's head after running his fingers through her violet locks and kept the other on her ass while they groaned from their tongues wildly fighting. Sweat cascaded down their bodies onto the bed with the kiss eventually coming to a close just as she sat upright and used her hips to bring herself down onto her younger lover.

Naruto's hands seized her shaking bosom as the ample orbs freely bounced in the air and Saeko lewdly moaned while he propelled his cock upright. As he arose to kiss her again, she playfully laid him back down and he continued massaging her breasts as she slightly leaned forward.

The massaging of her flesh resulted in her caverns tightening on his pulsating cock and she resumed purring to keep stimulating him as their amorous blue eyes looked to the other once again in the midst of things. Retaliating at her teasing, he gnawed on her nearest orb while simultaneously licking and suckling at her tit.

Her seducing noises motivated him to keep at gnawing and groping at her breasts while her ass repeating landed in his lap. Naruto moaned at Saeko's fiery tunnels sucking in his length as her womb withstood his mighty impact several times with tears of pleasure still running down her cheeks and her nails digging into his shoulders was his first sign that an orgasm was close.

Likewise, Naruto's testicles tightened as his semen accumulated into his hilt and he took his mouth off Saeko's bud to lick her other bobbing tit. She grinded his hardness as she worked her hips together and marveled at how his cock reached as deep as her stomach.

Thanks to her hold on his shoulders, she maintained her balance atop him as the next thing that occurred were slow licks on her neck and she cried out in bliss with his fingers still caressing the flesh that wasn't in his palms. Naruto then found himself on the receiving end of this as she licked at his hickey a few times before switching to the other side of his neck and he felt her nibbling continue.

Though both were drenched in sweat and hot from their synced movements, the pair shut their eyes in anticipation of the oncoming orgasm with Saeko resting him on his back as she reared up in bliss and cried out from her tunnels finally clamping down on him. Naruto's hands continued to hold Saeko's breasts together as her orgasm burst against his spraying torrent of semen that shortly erupted from her wetness and virtually drowned his pre-cum covered cock.

She reared back as his substance overflowed within her burning core and failed to collapse onto Naruto once either release came to a close. However, he sat upright and rested his forehead against hers while they caught their breaths.

"So, that's the energy of a ninja in bed, is it?" Saeko playfully asked.

"And I'm just getting warmed up." Naruto said and mere seconds later, Saeko now lie on her back with him on top of her thanks to him holding the undersides of her legs. She gripped at the sheets while he plunged his cock through her folds once again and her bosom shook from his movements.

He pounded deep into Saeko's womanhood while keeping her legs folded against her and she eyed her dear shinobi as he rocked her innards. The bed rocked as Naruto drove his member into her depths to where her toes curled and her grip stayed strong.

Her deep midnight blue eyes carried as a dazzling glow while looking into the ultramarine hues of the blonde and she howled in ecstasy. Saeko released the bed in favor of clutching his backside and again digging her nails into him to keep him close.

Naruto and Saeko continued to exchange bright stares to the other while his hips dived down and rumbled her insides with each move until her eyes finally shut. She rolled her head back from her lust taking over any of her normally composed mindset and driving her wild in the process.

The godly-powered blonde gritted his teeth as he once again grew inside of her womanhood with sweat profusely running from either of them. Watching her breasts rocking and flinging about freely, he took one hand off the underside of her long leg and palmed the left orb.

Saeko once more moved her hand to place it on Naruto's to further smother her flesh into his hand and nuzzling his fingers akin to a cat. The blonde's balls arose within their pouch as they swung forward and slapped against her lower body just before they became drenched in shared orgasmic fluids for the second time.

"Saeko-chan, in for a thrill?" Naruto said in his husky tone while panting.

"What did you have in mind?" Saeko panted just before he freed the underside of her other leg and did a hand sign with a clone appearing. As she looked up with a curious but excited look, he stood up and he placed his hands on her cheeks before sitting back up with her atop him.

Naruto's thrusts began once again with Saeko's legs wrapped around him to anchor his growth within her and she responded by bucking her hips. She looked back to see the clone stroke his manhood a few times and approach her with the original blonde laying on his back.

The minute his pre-cum leaked from his cock, he placed it at her cheeks and began to ease his way into her rectum with her moans becoming screams. The clone kept going until his member had spread her ass and he started to pound into her at a slower rate than the real Naruto.

Though this action prevented his manhood's rectal ventures from hurting Saeko, tears continued running down her cheeks as she and either of her partners felt their movements within either of her entrances. The clone licked the back of her neck while caressing her breasts with Naruto pulling her swinging tits to himself and watched her hips roll forth.

All sets of moans and flesh collided echoed in the bedroom as Saeko was pleased by either of the blondes and the clone's pace gradually picked up while jerking his growth through her cheeks. She sat upright and reveled in the power that her partners carried in their movements.

"…Too good to be true!" Saeko moaned at the top of her lungs as her eyes started to roll back into her skull and she caressed the original blonde's face while stroking his hickey. The second Naruto rammed into her hide as she felt as if her ass would be turned inside out and the true blonde drove his glory into her stomach as her pussy sailed down it.

As the clone held onto her shaking chest, he eventually swapped with his original to clutch and squeeze at her excited tits with Naruto smiling at the sight with the civilian-turned-warrior screaming skyward as thick coats of either of their semen erupted from either side. Panting, the three rubbed the sweat away from their foreheads and a sly grin appeared on Saeko's face.

"Incredible as a triple orgasm is, I'm not finished with you two yet." Saeko smiled with the blondes looking on with excitement.

 _Much later_

" _Damn, she's great."_ Naruto thought to himself as he now lie in bed with yet another hickey on the other side of his neck and look to see the sweaty Saeko sound asleep. As she rested her head on his heart, he kept his arms around her and eventually nodded off into his own state of slumber to wake up onwards right at the start of dawn.

Moving out of Saeko's embrace with enough stealth not to awaken her, he put on his robe and went outside as he wound up staring at the sunrise and Rei eventually passed by before chatting with him.

"So, you guys just came back?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, but it's just another day in the office but that aside, what happened to you?" Rei said upon noticing the set of hickeys on his neck and he slightly flushed.

"You could say I had a long night." Naruto said and Rei only smirked with her girl's intuition telling her there was more to this.

"Long night, huh? Did Saeko have anything to do with it?" Rei asked and Naruto folded his arms behind his head while trying his best to act aloof.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said before Saeko's voice called out.

"Naruto-kun, where are you, you naughty boy?" The sultry voice said and Rei's smirk grew.

"Uh…" Naruto chuckled while blushing.

"Hmm…two hickeys and you're red as a beet. That can only mean one thing; last night, Saeko was the man." Rei smiled and before Naruto could say anything else, Saeko's slender arms wrapped around him from the back.

"There you are. Now who let you out of bed?" Saeko purred into his ear before acknowledging Rei.

"Welcome back, Rei." Saeko said and she only began giggling.

"Thanks for the welcome and I'll catch you two lovebirds later." Rei smiled before taking her leave and Naruto only chuckled as he looped an arm around his new lover.

"Word's definitely going to travel fast through the grapevine today." Naruto said.

"Wouldn't bet on it since most people will probably figure us out even without her saying anything." Rei said and Naruto kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto said before the pair headed back inside.

 _Years later_

"Have a good day and we'll back for you later." Saeko addressed two young girls and a boy as they and Naruto stood outside the academy with the first being her spitting image though the only difference was that her eyes were an amethyst shade. The second girl was of the same age but possessed fiery streaks throughout her violet hair and the boy possessed Naruto's blonde hair but had a deeper shade of blue akin to Saeko.

"Catch you later, Okaa-san and Otou-san." The boy, Shane, said to his parents while Saeko giving him an encouraging pat to the back with Naruto ruffling his hair.

"Later, buddy." Naruto said to Shane.

"See ya." The girl with red streaks, Mariko, said.

"Have a good day at work." The other girl, Yukio, said as she and her sister walked into the academy with their younger brother in tow as their parents looked on. Once they were inside the building, Saeko went back home as Naruto headed to the office and got to work until an ANBU wearing a wolverine mask appeared in front of his desk.

"I've just the thing for you." Naruto smiled and the ANBU sling her katana over her shoulder as her blue eyes shined behind her mask in a mix of excitement and bloodlust.

"Perfect." Saeko's voice spoke from behind the mask.

* * *

Hope everyone had a good ride with this story and I'll reiterate why I took so long in writing it; as I said in the first _**Icha Icha**_ story, the challenge of this series is coming up with plotline differences in each story.

Unlike the Naruto/Saya story, I had no real plot to this story set in stone prior to writing it outside of Saeko's skills being recognized by Konoha to where they allow her to join the ANBU and being allowed to go on zombie-slaying missions with Naruto. So I'll ask all of you who hound me for more Naruto/HOTD stories to either help me come up with plotlines for each story or find something else to do with your time until I can cook up an idea.

Having said that, I've a special offer for you fans: if you can guess who I named Naruto and Saeko's son after, I'll let that person in on the plotline ideas I have so far for both the Naruto/Yuuki and Naruto/Rika storylines pitch their ideas for concrete stories if they want to help out. In fact, Naruto's speech to Taniuchi and her friends is your biggest clue as to whom I named Shane after and good luck.

Most people will notice Saeko isn't a virgin in this story and before anyone at all asks, here's your answer: watch episode 9 of the anime and it'll all make sense.

I thank all of you for being patient and hope you enjoy this Naruto/HOTD double feature with Naruto/Saeko and Naruto/Saya in honor of _**Sketchfan's**_ birthday. Since I know most of you reading this story have the time, I'd appreciate both wishes for him to have a happy birthday and some reviews for this story of the HOTD community's favorite character.

Until the next update of this series which will hopefully be sooner, I'll see you later.


End file.
